Inside Track
|oldlogo1 = InsideTrack-GTASA-Logo.png |oldcaption1 = The Inside Track logo in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. }} Inside Track is an interactive betting shop for thoroughbred horse races featured as an accessible store in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and as a casino-themed activity in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Inside Track's inclusion in GTA San Andreas is part of the game's gambling mechanism, serving as one of the first gambling establishments that the player has access to prior to unlocking the Las Venturas segment of San Andreas; in fact, GTA San Andreas' only two Inside Track outlets are located within the Los Santos/Red County landmass that is available for the player to explore from the beginning of the game. Inside Track reappears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV, but exist in both games as non-interactive establishment with very spartan frontages. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the company's logo appears on the Red Racing Suit from the Cunning Stunts update. It also can be found as a minor sponsor on some vehicle liveries, such as the 190z. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Inside Track is officially featured in GTA Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. It is located inside The Diamond Casino & Resort. Interior ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The interior of each Inside Track features four manned counters, ceiling-mounted television screens that broadcast horse races, and two inside track betting (ITB) machines, the only interactive items in the establishment, that line the walls. The interior also features a backroom which can be entered. Unlike virtually every other interior space in the game, it is possible to enter Inside Track shops with recruited gang members and other NPCs. This is mostly likely a programming oversight from the fact Catalina enters the shop with Carl Johnson in the mission Against All Odds. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The interior of the Inside Track room consists of a large room with a large LCD screen displaying the horse races. Numerous IBT machines can be seen, enough for at least 16 participants (though NPCs may be seen participating in the game). Locations InsideTrack-GTASA-Mulholland-exterior.jpg|Downtown Los Santos under the Mulholland Intersection. InsideTrack-GTASA-Montgomery-exterior.jpg|Montgomery, Red County. InsideTrack-GTAVCS-exterior.jpg|Vice Point, Vice City, just east of the Pay 'n' Spray. The "OTB" acronym stands for "off-track betting". InsideTrack-GTAIV-exterior.jpg|Morris Street in East Island City, Dukes, Liberty City. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-Advert.jpg|The Diamond Casino & Resort, East Vinewood, Los Santos. Betting System ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The ITB machines allow players to bet on any one of five racehorses for any amount of money divisible to five, from a minimum of $5 or a maximum of $9,999,995. After selecting a racehorse, players define the amount that they would like wager using a calculator which allows the player to add specific amounts of money into the wager, including $5, $25, $100, $250, $1,000, $5,000, or $10,000; the $0 is used to clear the amount bet. Once the player places their bet (thereby deducting the bet amount of money from the player), the player is directed to a broadcast of the horse race. The player can then spot a sign saying "SARC24", the channel which is broadcasting the horse races, and probably the first TV channel the player can watch in the Grand Theft Auto series. If the horse the player bets on wins by finishing first, the player receives amount of money that the player wagers multiplied by the odds that the bet racehorse has. Otherwise, the player gets nothing. Betting trick :Adapted from Forum:Get Rich Quick Betting Trick By smart utilization of Inside Track, it is possible to amass great sums of money very early on in the game. This trick can be used to achieve $999999999 ($1 short of 1 bill, max amount of money) without using cheats, hacks, trainers, or even using a downloaded savefile. A simple way to ensure the player never loses is to save before betting, so they can just reload the save game if anything goes wrong. With gambling all their money in one go, the player can earn a large amount of money if succeeded. The player should bet on the same horse every time. Statistically, this horse will eventually win, and should not take more than around five attempts. After winning, save the game again and repeat the process if required. Note that 4/5 Times Blue or Teal will always win the race, and it can become extremely frustrating, especially if the player's horse jetted off the starting line and then slowed down. Do not let this change your mind though, because the chances are the horse the player previously bet on will win if they bet on a different one. Always bet with the horse with the worst amount of odds (the 11/1 or 12/1 horse). This way, the player can win the most amount of cash if succeeded. (Note: 12/1 usually takes more than 10 tries to succeed, however you do get 12 times the money if you win). For example, the maximum amount the player can bet is $9999995, $5 short of 10 million. If they win on the 11/1 or the 12/1 horse, the amount earned is at least 100 million. ($109999945 for 11/1 and $119999940 for 12/1, to be exact) To save time travelling back to the betting shop after reloading, the player should save at a location close to the betting shop. The closest safehouse and Inside Track Betting Shop together are the Jefferson Safehouse in Jefferson and the betting shop in Downtown Los Santos. Catalina's Hideout works just as fine. Since a Buffalo spawns right beside the spawn point, anyone should be able to to make a left turn, drive straight into town, and stop right in front of the betting shop within 20 seconds. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Inside Track in GTA Online works similarly to its counterpart in GTA San Andreas. Players can bet on any of the six horses in the race, with a minimum of $100 and a maximum of $10,000. The horses are numbered. Horses #1 and #2 are the most likely to win, the next two have a smaller chance, and horses #5 and #6 are least likely to win. Each horse has its chance of winning given in the form of decimals. Each horse in line has a smaller chance to win than the previous; the two horses from the same "tier" can have the same chance. The high-tier horses can have chances from "evens" to "5/1", the mid-tier horses from "6/1" to 15/1", and the low-tier horses from "16/1" to "30/1". Players can theoretically win as much as $300,000 from a single race - if they bet $10,000 on horse #6, but this horse is unlikely to win. Players can opt for any of the two events: *The Single Event, which the player can bet on their own and the races last for around 30 seconds. *The Main Event, which the player can bet against other players and the races last longer, for a minute. This type of race is automatically triggered every five minutes. Mission Appearances In "Against All Odds" in GTA San Andreas, Catalina, together with protagonist Carl Johnson, robs the Montgomery branch of the betting shop for money by blowing open the outlet's safe in its back room, drawing the attention of the police before escaping to Catalina's hideout in Fern Ridge. List of Horse Names and Chances Almost all of the horse's names are humorous and crude terms, referencing genitalia and sex. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *2nd Hand Sock *Accept the Length *Air Biscuit *Arthur or Martha *Axe Wound *Backdoor Bandit *Bankrupt Rage *Barkers Eggs *Barnton Bellbanger *Beanflicker *Beef Bandito *Biffin's Bridge *Billy Sastard *Bishop Basher *Bloated Bag *Bolt Shooter *Bronson *Bronx Cheer *Brown Eyed Girl *Buckmelad *Bush Bandit *Camel's Toe *Cauliflower Arse *Cheesy Chode *Cheesy Hornblower *Chocolate Channel *Chocolate Starfish *Chunder Munchkin *Chutney Bunker *Clown's Pocket *Cock Soup *Cocoa Shunter *Collar & Cuffs *Crack Horse *Cryptochid *Cunning Lingus *Dead Lemon *Dead Wipe *Diddy Ride *Dildonut & Burdock *Dong Johnson *Dr. Boogie *Duck My Sick *Dundee Ned *Facial Lancer *Fairy Hammock *Falkirk Boy *Filshie's Filly *Fingers and Tops *Five Finger Splay *Flange Spanner *Flaps Ahoy *Funbags *Gary's Gelding *Gentlmens Relish *Ginger Witch *Gypsy's Cat *Hairy Dyke *Handy Shandy *Hardly Flanged *Haway the Lads *Henrik's Jaw *Holy Colon *Hot Pants *Jackson's Lad *Jaques Yerlot *Jocks Away *Juice Trigger *Kelly's Boy *Kinnear's Demise *Knob Polisher *Knuckle Shuffle *Kohl Bunker *Les Long *Little Bishop *Lolly's Fern *Loose Pink *Lord Lucan *Love Burglar *Love Torpedo *Love Truncheon *Lush Gush *Money Shot *Mackem Delight *Mary Hinge *McTagnut & Fries *Melencholy Thatch *Monkey Puss *Monkey's Thumb *Mouse's Ear *Mr Winky *Neigh Bother *Neutered Nik *No Wasps *Ochayethenoo *One Eyed Warrior *Panhandle *Pearl's Necklace *Pearly Droplets *Pebbledash *Peking Twister *Piddle in Perspex *Pillow Biter *Priapism Willie *Purple Love *Reef's Folly *Reeves' Revenge *Ring of Fire *Rocinante *Rump Rider *Run Away Jay *Saddam's Madam *Salt 'n' Sauce *Sarwar's Spray *Sausage Sandwich *Schlong Odds *Scotland Nil *Shatner's Bassoon *Shoot Me *Silvery Tear *Skittery Trots *Slap & Tickle *Smellyama *Spam Javelin *Spicy Mushroom *Split Kipper *Stained Rigid *Sterilized Steed *Stool Pigeon *Syphilitic Meat *Tagnut *Tax the Poor *Tester Turd *That's Bollocks *The Angry Captain *Tight Brown *Tummy Squeaker *Tunky Packer *Tunnel Tester *Turbot Tornado *Up the Dumper *Uphill Gardner *Venereal Dodger *Vineger Stroke *Watery Passage *Weasel Burglar *Wee Crunchie *Wet Cabbage *Wet Circle *Wizard's Sleeve *Wong's Wang *Yoghurt Cannon ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Tethered End, 27/1 *Bad Egg, 29/1 *Banana Hammock, 16/1 *Better than Nothing, 15/1 *Black Rock Rooster, 18/1 *Bleet Me Baby, 7/1 *Blue Dream, 2/1 *Borrowed Sorrow, 12/1 *Bouncy Blessed, 5/1 *Cancelled Check, 25/1 *Can't Be Wronger, 28/1 *Clapback Charlie, 10/1 *Constant Brag, 3/1 *Country Stuck, 21/1 *Crackers and Please, 3/1 *Creepy Dentist, 7/1 *Crock Janley, 8/1 *Dancin' Pole, 9/1 *Dancin' Shoes, 5/1 *Darling Ricki, 22/1 *Dead Fam, 26/1 *Dead Heat Hattie, 17/1 *Dexie Runner, 6/1 *Divorced Doctor, 7/1 *Doozy Floozy, 13/1 *Downtown Renown, 4/1 *Dr. Deez Reins, 5/1 *Dream Shatterer, EVENS *Drone Warning, 8/1 *Drunken Brandee, 14/1 *Durban Poison, 20/1 *Feed the Trolls, 30/1 *Fire Hazards, 24/1 *Flipped Wig, 12/1 *Friendly Fire, 9/1 *Getting Haughty, 3/1 *Ghost Dank, 10/1 *Glass or Tina, 23/1 *Hard Time Done, 18/1 *Hell for Weather, 2/1 *Hennigan's Steed, 4/1 *Hippie Crack, 23/1 *Hot & Bothered, 2/1 *Invade Grenade, 13/1 *It's a Trap, EVENS *Kraff Running, 14/1 *Lead Is out, 3/1 *Lit as Truck, EVENS *Lonely Stepbrother, 3/1 *Los Santos Savior, 5/1 *Lover's Speed, 2/1 *Measles Smeezles, 15/1 *Micro Aggression, 8/1 *Minimum Wager, 26/1 *Miss Mary John, 22/1 *Miss Triggered, 19/1 *Mister Redacted, 19/1 *Mister Scissors, 7/1 *Money to Burn, 30/1 *Moon Rocks, 4/1 *Mr. Worthwhile, 2/1 *Mud Dragon, 5/1 *Night-time Mare, 16/1 *Northern Lights, 15/1 *Nuns Orders, 9/1 *Ol' Skag, 28/1 *Old Ill Will, 29/1 *Omens and Ice, 3/1 *Pedestrian, 25/1 *Pretty as a Pistol, 4/1 *Questionable Dignity, 12/1 *Reach Around Town, 6/1 *Robocall, 4/1 *Salt 'n' Sauce, EVENS *Salty and Woke, 17/1 *Scrawny Nag, 30/1 *Sir Scrambled, 26/1 *Sizzurp, 13/1 *Snatched Your Mama, EVENS *Social Media Warrior, 27/1 *Square to Go, 6/1 *Study Buddy, 15/1 *Stupid Money, 30/1 *Sumptin Saucy, EVENS *Sweet Releaf, 4/1 *Tax the Poor, 13/1 *Tea Ache Sea, 24/1 *Tenpenny, 10/1 *There She Blows, 2/1 *Throwing Shady, 21/1 *Thunder Skunk, 20/1 *Total Belter, EVENS *Turnt Mood, 12/1 *Uptown Rider, 14/1 *Wage of Consent, 21/1 *Wee Scunner, 8/1 *Worth a Kingdom, 2/1 *Yay Yo Let's Go, 3/1 *Yellow Sunshine, 5/1 Gallery InsideTrackMulholland.jpg|Inside Track Betting in Downtown Los Santos. Inside Track-GTASA-horses.jpg|Selecting a horse and placing a wager in an ITB machine. Inside Track-GTASA-race.jpg|A race on a machine, GTA San Andreas. Biggest Gambling win GTA San Andreas.png|The biggest gambling win possible in the game. InsideTrack-GTAO-WallSign.png|The logo sign on the wall inside the the casino in GTA Online. InsideTrack-GTAO-HorseSelection.png|Selcting a horse to bet on inside the the casino in GTA Online. InsideTrackHorsesRace-GTAO.png| A race on a machine from The Diamond Casino & Resort trailer update, GTA Online. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *It is almost impossible to shoot one of the attendants working behind the counter. As soon as Carl opens fire, they will duck and cover. Since there is no actual way of getting behind the counter, this will make the attendants virtually impossible to kill unless the player uses explosives or Molotov cocktails. (Tested on Mobile) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Inside Track logo in Grand Theft Auto Online uses the . *The description for the Single Event in the ITB machine is "Play with yourself", a clear reference to masturbation. de:Inside Track es:Inside Track Betting ru:Inside Track pl:Inside Track Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Gambling Category:Features Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Online